


Venom

by ChioBee



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark, Fantasy, High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChioBee/pseuds/ChioBee
Summary: "nonostante la sua sorprendente positività, non poteva negare di sentirsi dilaniato nel profondo. Ogni momento passato da solo –e, ultimamente, quei momenti costituivano la quasi totalità delle sue giornate- gli ricordava quanto fosse vuota e insensata la sua esistenza.".Not the same old story.





	Venom

Tension

-Il fenomeno dei Doppelgänger viene così banalmente attribuito a tutti i sosia o presunti tali che per puro caso troviamo in giro per il mondo… è più interessante mantenere l’aura di misticismo che gli venne creata attorno quando il termine fu usato per la prima volta, non ti pare? Un doppio maligno, come Mr. Hyde, o visto come presagio di morte, non rende la faccenda più… affascinante?-.

Due occhioni lo scrutavano stupiti; sembrava che stessero ascoltando le sue parole, ma non riuscivano minimamente a controllare la voglia di giocherellare con i lunghi capelli corvini dell’altro, adagiati morbidamente sul cuscino e che contornavano il suo viso eburneo. Ma quello mosse infastidito una mano.

-Umpf, se non fossi carino ti avrei già sbattuto fuori di casa, gattaccio-. Questo, di tutta risposta, rumoreggiò per un po’ prima di accoccolarsi al fianco del ragazzo e dormire. Possibile che non riuscisse a intrattenere una discussione seria con un qualsiasi essere vivente che non fosse una stupida palla di pelo nero? Era in momenti come questi che Gerard Way si rendeva conto di quanto ridicola fosse la sua vita; non sapeva neanche per quale motivo deprimersi maggiormente: i diciassette anni compiuti da svariati mesi, l’estate ormai agli sgoccioli, l’aver dovuto piantare baracca e burattini per trasferirsi dall’altro capo dell’America poche settimane prima… avrebbe potuto continuare per una giornata intera. Di certo, la cosa che più gli faceva ribollire il sangue era stato il dover abbandonare tutte le sue amicizie. È vero, non erano molte, ma per lui erano molto importanti; peccato che, con ogni probabilità, non avrebbe più rivisto nessuna di esse fino all’anno dopo. Il solo pensiero di dover ricominciare tutto da capo, in una nuova scuola, solo, senza nessun punto di riferimento…

-Gerard, disturbo?- Una testa biondiccia e scapigliata fece capolino dalla porta socchiusa, riportandolo sulla Terra. Mikey. Ora che ci pensava non doveva essere l’unico terrorizzato dall’idea di tornare tra i banchi scolastici. Conosceva abbastanza bene suo fratello da sapere che si sarebbe abituato alla nuova situazione non prima dei trent’anni. E ora ne aveva quindici. Ma in fin dei conti era fatto così, e, per essere onesti, a Gerard non dispiaceva questo fatto; non si sentiva più così stupido se anche qualcuno di sua conoscenza provava le stesse cose che provava lui. Sperava solo che le sue intuizioni fossero corrette.

-No, entra pure-.

Mikey si avvicinò velocemente a lui, e gli si sedette di fianco. Per un attimo gli parve un topo, con il suo fare silenzioso e il muso sottile. Ma forse non era propriamente esatto riferirsi al viso di una persona definendolo “muso”, anche se, insomma, gli esseri umani sono pur sempre animali, forse dotati di intelligenza, ma uguali a tutti gli altri viventi. E gli parve che Zed, il gatto, ebbe la sua stessa idea, visto che gli venne incontro e lo annusò dalla testa ai piedi.

-Mamma mi ha detto di venire a controllare se non stessi tentando il suicidio- ridacchiò quello.

-Quanto siamo spiritosi oggi, davvero. Tra l’altro, non vorrai farmi credere di sentirti tranquillo per domani-.

Mikey fece spallucce: si sentiva abbastanza sicuro di sé, non era spaventato da quella nuova situazione stranamente. Sinceramente, era contento di essersi lasciato alle spalle la vita di prima. Voleva scordare quel buco dimenticato da Dio in cui abitava, voleva scordare i ragazzi che con i loro soprusi lo avevano sempre escluso e reso insicuro. Aveva la possibilità di ricominciare e crearsi una reputazione tutta nuova; sperava solo che questa volta sarebbe andata bene. Ma, allo stesso tempo, era dispiaciuto per Gerard. Avrebbe voluto far qualcosa per scuoterlo dallo stato di depressione in cui era finito da quando i genitori avevano comunicato loro il trasferimento.

_-Ragazzi, ho trovato un nuovo lavoro… a Los Angeles- esordì Donald Way, durante una serata qualunque, alla fine di una giornata qualunque. I figli smisero improvvisamente di mangiare, le posate caddero nei piatti tintinnando, mentre gli sguardi vuoti e sconvolti dei due trasmettevano sentimenti totalmente contrastanti._

_Mikey era emozionato, davvero. Non era certo che fossero emozioni positive, ma sentiva forte e chiaro il cuore battergli come un tamburo nel petto. Gerard invece avrebbe voluto vomitare. Odiava le cose organizzate in quattro e quattr’otto e soprattutto odiava i cambiamenti di ogni tipo. Ma se questo fosse stato il fatto che più lo preoccupava non avrebbe fatto così tanta resistenza a cambiare casa, e non sarebbe scoppiato in un pianto soffocante e terribilmente doloroso di fronte a tutta la sua famiglia, un’ora dopo, non appena riuscì a realizzare tutto ciò che gli sarebbe successo. Un unico pensiero gli rimbombava nel cervello, facendolo rabbrividire: ‘Dovrò abbandonare Bert’._

-A cosa stai pensando?- Gerard lo fissava insistentemente nel tentativo di comprendere i motivi di quel lungo silenzio. Gli aveva forse trasmesso tutto il suo disagio interiore? Magari era come un virus o una malattia che lo aveva contagiato nel momento in cui era entrato in contatto con le sue lacrime infette. In fin dei conti piangeva quasi ogni giorno su quel letto, anziché passare il tempo a masturbarsi. Anche se ogni tanto faceva pure quello.

-Ti manca?- Incredibile come una domanda tanto vaga potesse colpirlo così nel profondo. Non sapeva se stesse arrossendo per la rabbia o per le lacrime che tentava inutilmente di trattenere.

-Non sono affari che ti riguardano. E ora vattene, per favore- Mikey obbedì, capendo che non era il momento adatto per parlarne. Gerard avrebbe voluto parlargli di quello che era accaduto la sera prima, perché desiderava ardentemente potersi sfogare e avere una spalla su cui piangere. Voleva essere consolato da qualcuno, piuttosto che tenersi tutto dentro e consumarsi l’anima.

Corse in bagno e si chiuse la porta alla spalle, sentendosi spiato, anche se non c’era nessuno in stanza con lui. Si sfilò in fretta i vestiti lanciandoli sul pavimento, e senza aspettare oltre si buttò sotto il getto dell’acqua fredda. Troppi pensieri e ricordi gli affollavano la mente, gli martellavano nel cervello, gli facevano scoppiare la testa. D’improvviso gli venne un’emicrania lancinante, come una serie di stilettate dritte nelle tempie. Le lacrime si mischiavano con le gocce gelide che uscivano dal soffione della doccia.

_Gerard sentì il telefono squillare. Era agitato, perché sapeva perfettamente chi fosse, ma era indeciso se rispondere o meno. Non aveva sue notizie da una settimana, ma, nonostante la rabbia che gli ribolliva in corpo, non poteva pensare di tenergli il muso per sempre. Prese in mano il ricevitore e cominciò a parlare._

_-Pronto…?-_

_-Gee, ciao, sono Bert- Il suo stomaco fece una giravolta quando sentì la sua voce, sebbene fosse lontana più di tremila chilometri._

_-Bert, stai bene?- Era in ansia._

_-Certo, tutto bene. Senti… avrei una cosa da dirti-, il suo tono non prometteva nulla di buono, -in questi giorni ho riflettuto a lungo, mi spiace infatti di non averti più chiamato-_

_-Mh, continua-_

_-Io non ce la faccio a saperti così lontano. Ti amo troppo per poter vivere ogni mio giorno senza te. Penso che sia il caso di finirla qui.-_

Perché non esistevano metodi per cancellare la memoria? Il nostro cervello è così stronzo che fa in modo di farci ricordare meglio di ogni altra cosa i momenti più brutti della nostra vita. “Ti amo troppo”, e allora perché lo aveva lasciato così, per telefono? Per di più, iniziava a sentirsi in colpa per come aveva trattato Mikey. Avrebbe voluto andare a scusarsi, ma era troppo tardi e lui era troppo stanco per fare altro che non fosse infilarsi sotto le coperte e dormire. Magari si sarebbe risvegliato scoprendo che era stato tutto un brutto sogno… No. Purtroppo era la dura realtà.

Uscì dalla doccia, si avvolse nell’accappatoio e iniziò a pettinarsi i capelli davanti allo specchio. Si rese conto di essere un vero disastro. Aveva gli occhi rossi e gonfi e pieni di capillari scoppiati; era di un pallore cadaverico; i capelli neri e bagnati gli si appiccicavano al viso in modo inquietante; i suoi lineamenti affilati -il naso all’insù, gli zigomi sporgenti, le orbite leggermente incavate- non facevano che peggiorare il suo aspetto tremendo. Meglio che non ci desse grande peso. Infatti si asciugò i capelli e tornò in camera, dove si rivestì e si mise a letto.

Il mattino dopo si risvegliò, colpito dal violento suono della sveglia. Erano mesi che non si faceva trapanare le orecchie e non sentiva per niente la mancanza di quell’aggeggio. Indugiò qualche secondo con la testa nascosta sotto il cuscino, tentato dall’idea di radunare le sue poche cose e filarsela dalla finestra, senza farsi mai più vedere. Sarebbe potuto andare su qualche isola sperduta, o a vivere sotto i ponti assieme ai barboni. Pensava che non sarebbe stato tanto peggio che affrontare quel nuovo anno scolastico. Ma doveva farsi coraggio: nel peggiore dei casi avrebbe passato i mesi seguenti nell’indifferenza generale, dopotutto non era un obbligo doversi fare nuovi amici. Stava benissimo da solo, e non aveva bisogno di nessuno.

_“Ti hanno abbandonato tutti, Gerard. Fattene una ragione”._

Una volta tanto la sua coscienza diceva il vero. Con non poca fatica, rotolò giù dal letto e si diresse in bagno. Si vestì e scese le scale, diretto in cucina. Suo fratello e suo padre erano seduti a tavola, l’uno che imburrava una fetta di pane tostato, l’altro che sorseggiava del caffè mentre leggeva il giornale. Entrambi fin troppo presi da ciò che stavano facendo per potersi accorgere di lui, e di certo Gerard non se ne rammaricava. Sua madre, invece, era ai fornelli che cuoceva delle uova. Un conato di vomito gli risalì per la gola.

-Buongiorno, tesoro- tre teste si sollevarono stanche, tre paia di occhi lo scrutavano stupiti come fosse un’apparizione mistica, -Come mai quell’espressione sofferente?-

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, e diede a intendere di non avere molta fame. Si avvicinò con passo strascicato alla caffettiera, e, afferrata una delle tante tazze riposte accuratamente nella credenza, la riempì fino al bordo.

Quindici minuti più tardi, Gerard e Mikey, zaini in spalla, uscirono di casa e cominciarono a camminare verso scuola. Il sole faceva ribollire l’asfalto sotto i piedi dei due, sebbene fosse mattina, e rendeva ogni metro percorso un’agonia, in particolare per il maggiore dei fratelli.

-Se soffri così tanto il caldo, perché ti ostini a vestirti di nero?- domandò Mikey, mentre all’orizzonte iniziava a stagliarsi l’imponente figura dell’edificio nel quale avrebbero passato i seguenti nove mesi. L’altro fece spallucce.

-Almeno sono ben coperto dal sole, odierei vedere la mia pelle diafana farsi più scura a causa dell’abbronzatura- o diventare rossa per le scottature, pensò poi. –in ogni caso, siamo arrivati-.

I due si presentarono in segreteria per ritirare i rispettivi orari settimanali e per avere qualche informazione generale sulla posizione delle aule; vennero tuttavia liquidati con un gesto sconsolato in direzione della piantina affissa al muro. Infine consegnarono loro le chiavi degli armadietti, relativamente vicini tra loro, e lì si diressero. Gerard osservò di sfuggita gli studenti che passeggiavano per i corridoi, alcuni spaesati e spaventati, altri a proprio agio, che si salutavano tra loro con una tale disinvoltura e un tale calore da far sentire al ragazzo un forte peso addosso. Nonostante tutti i pensieri dei giorni precedenti, non poteva fare a meno di sperare di conoscere nuove persone, di rifarsi una vita.

_“Di dimenticare il passato.”_

Forse il suo umore non era propriamente adatto per pensare di ricominciare tutto d’accapo, forse era ancora troppo emotivamente instabile. Onestamente, non sapeva cosa lo trattenesse dal fuggire a gambe levate da quella situazione, da quel luogo, dalla sua vita. Sentiva un’immensa pressione che non riusciva a contrastare e che lo stava confondendo. Ancora non ragionava bene, lo sapeva perfettamente, e non aveva neanche parlato a nessuno di ciò che era successo due giorni prima. Pensò di rendere Mikey partecipe di quello che gli passava per la testa, subito dopo scuola.

Il suono della campanella lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri, e si rese conto di aver passato almeno cinque minuti a fissare il freddo e grigio interno del suo armadietto.

-Ci vediamo in mensa per la pausa pranzo, okay?- Gerard annuì, e salutò il fratello. Scrutò il suo orario: inglese alle prime due ore. L’insegnante era un certo professor Goodman.

La giornata trascorse noiosa e pesante: il ragazzo fece un respiro di sollievo quando l’ultima ora si concluse. Si precipitò verso l’uscita, e fu stranamente contento di vedere il fratello, il quale già si era fatto qualche amico. Il più piccolo salutò i nuovi compagni, e incredibilmente anche il maggiore dei due si ritrovò a salutare qualche ragazzo entrato in contatto con lui durante le lezioni. Gerard accelerò il passo verso casa. Per qualche strana ragione, era ansioso di parlare con Mikey.


End file.
